εїзSky Chordεїз
by Underword
Summary: De manera inesperada descubren algo que nunca se habían imaginado los guardianes de la décima generación: que su jefe es en verdad…una chica! Fem27 x all!
1. Chapter 1

**εїз**-**Sky Chord-****εїз**

**Summary: **De manera inesperada descubren algo que nunca se habían imaginado los guardianes de la décima generación: que su jefe es en verdad…una chica! Fem27 x all!

**Disclammer: **los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-san.

**Advertencia: Harem. **

**Aparición de Varia, Arcobaleno y Shimon. En este fic Mukuro ha sido liberado de la prisión Vendice, Chrome no ha sido expulsada de Kokuyo, pero para aclararlo eso no quiere decir que haga 6996 u otras parejas que no tienen nada que ver con Fem27 x all. No está basado en la saga de los arcobaleno.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target<span> 1: Sorpresas**

Los días en Namimori se mostraba pacífico y perfecto gracias al pintoresco paisaje al igual que el estado en que se encontraba el mismo cielo, los pájaros revoloteaban con gusto planeando en el aire mientras el sol brillaba con mayor fuerza enviando su brillo dorado en todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Dentro de la misma ciudad, en una de las casas del vecindario. Más bien conocida como la residencia de los Sawada, dentro de la misma se encontraba una mujer cocinando alegremente como todos los días mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, en la cama se le podía distinguir un bulto removerse entre las mantas color azul marino luego de haber captado el sonido insistente del reloj despertador.

Tsuna se había levantado de manera somnoliento con músculos algo contracturados recordando vagamente el entrenamiento que su sádico tutor infante le había hecho, con sólo hacer mención de Reborn sus sentidos de repente se han puesto en alerta.

Sus ojos comenzaron a buscarlo, para ver si se trataba de otra de sus trampas o se ocultaba en alguna parte como siempre lo hacía.

Al comprobar que no había ni una señal de su endemoniado y sádico tutor, por primera vez en su vida suspiro con tranquilidad para luego encaminarse al baño.

HIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

En el mismo instante tres chicos caminaban en las veredas que conectaban directamente hacia la casa de su jefe, y claro, sin contar de las discusiones entre el guardián Vongola de la tormenta y del guardián del sol acerca algo incoherente como siempre lo hacían mientras el guardián de la lluvia hacia ademanes para calmarlos.

Continuaron su discusión hasta toparse por la puerta de la residencia Sawada, siendo recibidos por la madre de Tsuna.

-Chicos, tengo que decirles que Tsu-kun…bueno, él…está –no tuvo tiempo de terminar con su explicación, debido que en el momento en que hizo mención acerca de su hijo el peliplata se adentró disparado para comprobar que su querido jefe estaba bien seguido de sus acompañantes que le gritaban "espera".

-Juudaime! Judaime –adentrándose a la puerta de la habitación, cerró los parpados para esperar lo peor- Juudaime se encuentra…

-Gokudera ¿Qué…

-Cabeza de pulpo, cuando te gritamos al extremo que te detengas es…

Los tres chicos se paralizaron congelados tras observar repentinamente a una chica de cabello algo alborotado pero lacio color castaño y ojos brillantes color caramelo cambiarse con la parte superior cubierta con corpiño y pantalones mezclilla oscuro.

La chica misma se había quedado congelada viéndolos mientras su rostro hacia muecas de horror, vergüenza y algo de rabia. Además los chicos pudieron observar que la femina se parecía bastante a su amigo Sawada.

-HIIIIIIEEEE!

Después de eso, de la nada había aparecido el hitman quien cerró la puerta tras sí de la habitación y les había dicho a los chicos bajaran hacia la sala de estar.

Reunidos en la sala, el pequeño hitman les explicó lo que había ocurrido esta mañana y que esa chica, sin importar si son incrédulos como todos, era Tsuna!

El mundo parecía haberse vuelto de cabeza, sin duda alguna. Tanto Hayato como Takeshi y Ryôhei no entendían del todo ante la sorpresa que se llevaron. Reborn les avisó que el resto tenía que explicarlo Tsuna.

En el mismo instante se escucharon pasos secos y tímidos debido a la lentitud que se sentía tras resonar en los pisos de madera, los pasos se hicieron más claros hasta llegar a la sala.

Una chica de cabellos castaños de hace unos minutos, que el tutor decía que era su jefe. Vestida de una blusa blanca ajustada un poco transparente dejando entrever una musculosa naranja y pantalón mezclilla oscura.

-eh…Hola, chicos –saludó con timidez mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas debido a la vergüenza, y los chicos sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaron.

-Dame-Tsuna, comienza a explicar –ordenó Reborn apuntándole con un arma para evitar que comenzara a ponerse más tímida que nunca o balbuceara durante su explicación.

-HIIII, está bien *Aun siendo chica no me respeta* -pensó con pesar mientras trataba de acordarse todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos- Escuchen, esto es lo que pasó…

**-Flash Back—**

_Esto era ¿verdad?_

_Frente al espejo de su baño no apareció la imagen de un chico de 14 años con cabello castaño alborotado y ojos caramelo. Sino una chica de 14 años con cabello lacio algo alborotado castaño (pero no tanto) y ojos caramelo._

_La diferencia no sólo era su cabello, su cuerpo también estaba cambiado al notar que su pijama le quedaba holgado y sus pantalones parecían a punto de deslizarse para abajo._

_Además, debajo de su ropa podía notar algo pesado. Un busto._

_Eso…eran…¿pechos?_

_No podía ser. Esto era una broma._

_No puede ser._

_No puede ser._

_REBORN!_

_-¿Sí? –habló una voz infantilmente aguda._

_Tsuna dio un respingo al ver a su tutor aparecer repentinamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo._

_-Reborn, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? –preguntó alterada con cierto enojo y confusión mezclado._

_-¿De qué hablas? –_Oh, por Dios! ¿Acaso no notó la diferencia?

_-No bromees conmigo, esto no es gracioso. Cámbiame ya! –exigió con desesperación._

_-Dame Tsuna, soy un hitman no un científico como para haberte cambiado de género. Tú despertaste como chica –explicó con simpleza ignorando la mueca de horror de su alumna. _Se comporta así para fastidiarme –_Es verdad, aunque me da gracia fastidiarte y no dejaré de hacerlo –_Me está escuchando mis pensamientos otra vez!

_-Reborn!_

_-Tómalo con tranquilidad, Tsuna –espetó una voz conocida para los presentes. Desde la puerta del baño, apareció un hombre adulto rubio cono ojos azules vestido de obrero, esta vez sin el pico de escavar._

_-Papá? –en lugar de sentirse enojada como siempre lo hacía cada vez que veía a su padre, esta vez se mostró confundida y extrañada de su repentina presencia. _Oigan, cuántas personas puede caber en un baño? _- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Mamá lo sabe?_

_Boom!_

_-Auch, Reborn. ¿por qué me pateaste en la cara? –_

_-Cálmate, Dame-Tsuna. Además Iemitsu sólo vino aquí para decirte algo que nunca te ha dicho ni siquiera Nana –le explicó el hitman bebé._

_*_Aun así me trata como siempre. Se ve que no tiene una delicadeza conmigo a pesar de verme como chica.*

_-Sí eso es cierto –_

_-*_Me esta escuchando de nuevo!*

_Para Iemitsu se le hizo gracia ver la relación que tenían ahora su hija junto con su tutor, se ve que no había cambiado para nada._

_-Bueno, Tsuna. Quiero explicarte sobre algo que nunca te lo he dicho. Por donde comienzo… -para ser sincero, era un poco incómodo sobre lo que iba a contar, luego de tomar un segundo de respiro se dispuso a hablar- Naciste siendo niña, Nana y yo estábamos muy felices de que nos hayamos convertido en padres de una hermosa bebé –puso cara embobada al recordar uno de los días más felices de su vida, Tsuna se le deslizó una pesada gota en la sien ante el comportamiento de su padre. Mientras Reborn fruncía el ceño notando lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Iemitsu de vez en cuando- Como estaba relacionado con los Vongola, tenía enemigos. Un grupo de asesinos fueron enviados por una familia enemiga. Ellos tenían planeado no sólo asesinarme sino también a ti. Así que, junto con algunos miembros de la CEDEF encubiertos hemos derrotado a todos, excepto uno que había logrado escaparse de nosotros adentrándose al hospital. Cuando llegamos lo hemos matado, pero al parecer logró su objetivo –pausó- Me preocupé mucho creyendo que te habían matado, pero uno de mis subordinados comprobó que no se trataba de una ponzoña sino eran hormonas que habían logrado cambiarte de género. Tratamos de encontrar alguna cura para remover el efecto, pero no hemos logrado encontrarlo ni siquiera los mejores científicos. No teníamos más remedio que vivieras como niño, pero yo siempre tuve la esperanza que mi hija volvería a la normalidad –la miró con felicidad haciendo que Tsuna nuevamente lo mirara con pesadez mientras trataba de captar del todo su explicación._

_-Dijiste que no han encontrado la cura. Entonces como ocurrió…-_

_-Se trata de las llamas del cielo puras de los Vongola –cortó Reborn respondiéndole de su cuestión incompleta- Las llamas del cielo tienen la capacidad de remover cualquier efecto de alguna maldición o enfermedad, siempre y cuando tengas la sangre pura de un jefe Vongola junto con el anillo. Tienes suerte que seas la descendiente de Giotto, sino seguirías con la fachada de niño perdedor, aunque pensándolo bien, sigues siendo perdedora._

Que buena manera de animarme, Reborn. Pensó la Sawada con sarcasmo. Mientras Iemitsu admiraba como su pequeña hija se había hecho preciosa, aunque admitía que a pesar de que vivió bajo un aspecto de un chico seguía teniendo la característica adorable de Nana.

_-Bueno, eso fue todo. Me iré ahora mismo, hasta pronto, mi pequeña Tsunahime –saludó con una sonrisa algo estúpida hacia su hija- Dale saludos a Nana de mi parte y espero que tengas éxitos con tu vida._

_Sin más desapareció tras la puerta, sin dejarle a la pelicastaña la oportunidad de preguntarle algo más._

_-Tsunahime es el nombre que te habían puesto tus padres cuando naciste, no te preocupes los registros de tu nacimiento y otros archivos ya están cambiados –le respondió el hitman al escuchar sus pensamientos nuevamente- Desde ahora eres Tsunahime Sawada._

_-¿Tsu-Tsunahime? –se pregunto incrédula. La verdad este fue uno de los más locos y bizarros días que había tenido en sus 14 años._

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Luego de haber contado de lo ocurrido, la sala se encontraba en pleno silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los presentes pronunciaron la palabra alguna, es más cada uno tenía una expresión en shock.

Por un momento, Tsunami había creído que sus amigos lo tomarían mal y no podrían aceptarla, pero unos fuertes brazos rodeándola en un abrazo seguro y cálido.

-No importa si eres chico o chica, igual seguirás siendo nuestra mejor amiga –aclaró Yamamoto regalándole una sonrisa alegre y confortante. Lo cual esto causó el sonrojo de Tsuna y el ataque de celos de Gokudera.

-Freaky del beisbol suelta a Juu-hime de tus sucias manos –pronunció con enojo mientras sacaba sus dinamitas.

_-*_¿Juu-hime? Ahora me llama con término femenino?_*_ -pensó Tsuna con mueca de extrañeza.

-Ma, ma. Gokudera es peligroso jugar con fuegos artificiales –

-POR UN DEMONIO, NO SON FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, IDIOTA!

-Yo extremadamente no entiendo. Pero aun siendo chica, Sawada únete al club de boxeo! –dio un comentario de entusiasmo mientras gritaba su característico "Extremo".

-*Aún siendo chica, Oni-san quiere que me una a su club* -bueno, al menos sus amigos lo han tomado bien con las cosas. Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo explicaría esto a los demás?

Mientras tanto el hitman observaba la escena con diversión mientras bajo la sombra de su fedora una sonrisa curvaba en su rostro infantil.

Sin duda, esto sería mucho más interesante que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 1. En este fic se trata que Tsuna siempre fue una chica aunque fue transformada como chico, aquí es donde las cosas sumamente como si ¿qué hubiera sido si Tsuna hubiera nacido como chica? quizás las cosas que conocemos ahora mismo hubiera cambiado de otra forma. ¿Pueden imaginarlo?<strong>

**Espero que me de ideas para subir el segundo capi, también trataré de subir capis de mis otros fics. Las ideas no me surgen nada, tengo cabeza de coco. Espero un milagro para que me surjan las ideas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Underword**


	2. Chapter 2

**εїз**-**Sky Chord-****εїз**

**Summary: **De manera inesperada descubren algo que nunca se habían imaginado los guardianes de la décima generación: que su jefe es en verdad…una chica! Fem27 x all!

**Disclammer: **los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-san.

**Advertencia: Harem.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target 2<span>: Las dos lecciones**

La pelicastaña aún se preguntaba siempre y en cada segundo y minutos que pasaban. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto?

Recordó las simples explicaciones para nada coherentes de parte de su tutor, después de saber que su identidad era femenina no sabía por donde comenzar, es más aun no entendía para nada sobre las chicas.

**-Flash Back—**

_Luego de que los chicos se hayan ido, bueno no exactamente. Ryôhei tenía que hacer su rutina diaria de 100 vueltas por todo Namimori, Bianchi había aparecido de repente provocando que Gokudera le diera dolor de estómago y se desmayara, Yamamoto se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa para después regresar al Takezushi._

_-*Maldición, maldición. Ahora que soy una chica, ¿Cómo explicaría esto a los demás? ¿Tendría que decírselo a todos? ¿Sobre todo a Kyoko-chan y Haru?* -pensó con preocupación, la verdad, como siempre le ocurría no sabía que hacer con lo que deparaba en su vida._

_-Deja de estar dificultándote todo este tiempo –sin darse cuenta recibió un martillazo de su tutor en la cabeza._

_-Auch, Reborn! _

_-Preocuparse te hace dudar en muchas de tus decisiones y te hará difícil encontrar respuestas, Dame-Tsuna. Es mejor que lo tomes con calma –aclaró el hitman- Ahora como las clases comienzan dentro de dos días, tendrás que aprovechar esos dos días para aprender a ser una chica. _

_-¿Cómo? ¿ser una chica? –_

_-Para eso llamé a un experto –de repente por la puerta principal aparece Bianchi._

_-Bianchi!_

_-Es hora de que aprendas las primeras lecciones para ser una gran mujer, Tsunahime –pronunció con una enigmática sonrisa mientras su mirada mostraba llena de determinación- Primero debes saber vestirte adecuadamente, sino cómo atraerías a los hombres para crear una alianza y más cuando se trataría de amor –ante la última palabra Bianchi se había sonrojado mientras sus ojos comenzaron a tornar ese brillo soñador._

_-eh! -*Esto debe ser una broma*_

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

**Lección 1: Las vestimentas adecuadas para una heredera de Vongola**

En serio, esto tenía que ser una broma.

Después de alistarse unos minutos, poniéndose ropa de chica, cortesía de la hada madrina Reborne. Se encontraba, en estos momentos, dentro del gran centro comercial acompañada de Bianchi, quien la llevaba a rastras en diferentes tiendas de ropas, lencería y más ropas.

En el camino, dentro de la pastelería se encontraban 2 chicas muy conocidas. Estaban conversando animadamente hasta que lograron divisar a Bianchi acompañando a una chica parecida a alguien.

-Hahi! Es Bianchi-san –habló Haru con entusiasmo.

-Es cierto, es ella. Pero, ¿quién es esa chica acompañándola? –preguntó Kyoko con mucha curiosidad- Ahora que la veo, se parece un poco a Tsuna-kun.

-Es cierto, Haru puede notar que tienen un gran parecido. Acaso será familiar de Tsuna-san? –se preguntó luego de dar el último bocado de su torta.

-Será mejor averiguarlo –dijo Kyoko para luego levantarse junto con su amiga.

Bianchi anotaba cada cosa que Tsuna necesitaría de su guardarropa mientras ésta miraba con pesadez, la verdad nunca creyó que alguien como Bianchi fuera una compradora compulsiva podía ser un poco peor que Reborn. Ahora sabía el porqué ellos dos se llevaban bien.

-Bianchi-san! –se escucharon voces femeninas sumamente familiares para ambas chicas, Bianchi se dignó a observar a sus amigas que se acercaban con entusiasmo mientras la pelicastaña sentía grandes nervios al verlas, no sabía que las encontrarían aquí.

-Bianchi-san, nos alegra encontrarla. Viene hacer las compras –preguntó Kyoko curiosa.

-Hahi, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la Miura a la acompañante de la pelimagenta- Me llamo Haru Miura y ella Kyoko Sasagawa ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres familiar de Tsuna-san?

La pelicastaña no encontraba respuesta alguna tras la reciente cuestión de la pelioscura debido a los nervios que comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos, Bianchi lo notó y decidió ayudarla.

-Ella es Tsunahime Sawada, hermana gemela de Tsuna, estudió en Italia y decidió venir acá mientras Tsuna se fue con su padre para ayudarlo con su trabajo –le respondió serenamente casi sonándose verosímil.

-eh? Sí, soy la hermana de Tsuna –afirmó la pelicastaña con poca convicción.

-No sabía que Tsuna-kun tenía una hermana gemela –pronunció Kyoko sorprendida de la declaración junto con su amiga.

-Tsuna-san nunca nos mencionó que tenía una hermana muy bonita.

-Eh? En serio? –en respuesta la Miura asintió.

-Y Tsunahime-chan, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se fue Tsuna-kun?

-Bueno…Tsuna…mi hermano…

-Su hermano decidió seguir el camino de su padre, ya que lo admira mucho fue de viaje con él –

-*Bianchi, no creo que se lo…*

-Hahi? O sea que, Haru ya no volverá a ver a Tsuna-san? –miró con cierta tristeza junto con Kyoko algo que Tsuna lo notó.

-*Haru, Kyoko-chan yo…*

-Descuiden, el envío una postal para que no lo olviden –del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una tarjeta con fotografía de Iemitsu junto con Basil con una máscara de Tsuna cuando fue un varón.

-*Que clase de estupidez, seguro que ni se la creerán*

-Wow, Tsuna-san se ve muy guapo en la foto. Haru está muy orgullosa.

-Tsuna-kun debe estar muy feliz con su decisión.

-Hasta está escrito una dedicatoria: "Queridas chicas, les puedo decir que fue muy doloroso para mí tener que abandonar Japón, pero no se sientan mal. Después de todo aunque pase muchos huracanes, terremotos y temblores siempre las recordaré junto con todos". ¡Que romántico es Tsuna-san!

-*No puede ser que Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan se hayan creído de esa historia. Y ¿quién rayos escribió esa nota?* -para que lo sepan, eso fue cortesía de Reborn junto con Iemitsu.

-Tsunahime-chan, estás aquí de visita? –preguntó Haru con curiosidad.

La pelicastaña asintió con timidez después de que el nerviosismo se le haya pasado.

-Ya que regresó de viaje, la estoy ayudando con su guardarropa. Me gustaría que nos ayuden –pidió Bianchi. Mientras Tsuna ponía cara de "Qué?".

-Por supuesto! Haru ayudaría de cualquier cosa a la hermana de Tsuna-san!

-Claro, por ¿dónde comenzamos? –Kyoko habló mientras las cuatro chicas paseaban en los pasillos del gran centro comercial observando tienda por tienda.

-Primero un conjunto de ropa interior. Sé dónde puede haber.

Llegando a una tienda de lencería había de diferentes diseños los conjuntos, la pelicastaña se encontraba esperando cerca de los vestidores mientras las otras 3 chicas se disponían a elegir cada una sus conjuntos, luego de haber sido forzadamente medida.

¡Nunca en su vida creyó que tenía pechos grandes! Encima casi como los de Bianchi.

-Tsunahime-chan es linda, como tiene nuestra edad necesitaría un conjunto de lo más lindo –decía Haru eligiendo conjuntos de su gusto

-No sé que elegir, tal vez a Tsunahime-chan le guste lo romántico y femenino –Kyoko rebuscaba en la sección de colores.

-Una mujer como ella, necesita un conjunto más maduro y perfecto –pensaba Bianchi eligiendo sin problemas.

Una vez en los vestidores, Tsunahime se encontraba acorralada en un rincón mientras Bianchi se le acercaba peligrosamente con los conjuntos elegidos.

-No te preocupes, seré muy amable –

Un grito se escuchó en el vestidor.

Caminando otra vez hacia la otra tienda acompañada de las chicas, había elegido el conjunto de Bianchi. Consistía en sujetador y bragas con diseños de encaje y fantasía con colores sólidos y oscuros como violeta, azul, naranja, negro, rojo y verde petróleo. El de Kyoko era un conjunto de colores suaves y tonos pasteles absolutamente romántico como azul cielo, rosa pastel, blanco con diseños de flores, lavanda pálido con flores rosas. El de Haru era algo infantil, se trataba de un conjunto con dibujos de princesas, ranas, osos y esas cosas. Tras probarse varios de los conjuntos, optaron que el de Bianchi era el ganador.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza ante lo repentino, ¿Cómo las mujeres podían cambiarse juntas en los vestidores sin avergonzarse?

Nunca pensó que ser una chica era lo más raro que haya visto.

Ahora en la boutique.

Cada una de las chicas tenían su estilo, Kyoko le gustaba lo femenino y romántico, Haru uno adorable y colorido, y Bianchi lo maduro y rebelde acompañado de casual.

Como no quedaba bien todo, decidieron combinarlos tres dando un gran resultado de moda única para la Sawada.

La pelicastaña caminaba de manera distraída ensimismada en su pesadez y cansancio, que no se dio cuenta de quien caminaba frente suyo. Ante eso, chocó contra alguien para después caerse al suelo.

-Auch! Perdón, no me fije en dónde venía –

-Jefe, ¿es usted? –cuestionó una voz tímida.

Esa voz.

-Chrome! Lo siento mucho, ¿Estás bien? –se disculpó para luego ayudarla a levantarla.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-Un momento, cómo sabes…

-Reborn-san nos informó-

-Espera. Eso quiere decir –

La pelimorada asintió.

-además de Ken, Chikusa y yo. Mukuro-sama fue informado –

-*Nani! Por qué estoy empezando a sentir una mala espina_*_ -pudo sentir un raro escalofrío ante la mención de su guardián de la niebla.

Al notar el temblor y la mueca miedosa de su jefe, la pelimorada se preocupó además le sorprendía mucho al saber que era una chica en verdad.

-Jefe, se encuentra bien –preguntó con preocupación sin saber la razón.

-Ehh?...Na-da, C-Chrome…es-toy bien –respondió sin dejar de temblar.

La susodicha asintió con poca convicción sin salirse de su preocupación hacia la pelicastaña.

-Oi, chica estúpida ¿dónde estás? –se escuchó una voz en la distancia, pero sumamente claro por el tono.

-Me están esperando, adiós jefe. Si necesita de mi ayuda, puede contar conmigo. Puede darle saludos a Kyoko-san y Haru-san de mi parte –sin más, decidió encaminarse hacia donde se encontraban el resto de la pandilla Kokuyo hasta perderse en quién sabe dónde.

La pelicastaña suspiró, al menos con Chrome le hacía sentir un poco más cómoda que el resto de las demás. No es que no quiera estar con ellas, simplemente conseguir ropas y zapatos era de lo más agotador.

Después de una sesión infinita de compras y un pequeño descanso en una pastelería, finalmente llegando a su casa Tsuna pudo dar un suspiro más relajado.

Podía jurar que se había comprado casi para medio mundo femenino!

Abrió su armario, ya vacío. Supuso que esto fue obra de Bianchi.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, comenzó a llenar el mueble con todas las ropas que había conseguido incluyendo los zapatos en un estante aparte y las ropas interiores en un cajón.

Se preguntaba desde un principio, ¿Cómo Bianchi pagaba sin problemas todas las compras de hoy?

Agotada necesitaba darse un baño y descansar un poco para recuperar energía, pero quizás…sólo quizás recibiría una "sorpresa" de parte de su tutor ignorando su duda al no haberlo visto hasta ahora incluyendo sus guardianes.

Ay! Como odiaba su vida nueva!

**Lección 2: clases de cocina**

En la mañana siguiente se había despertado de golpe, y todo fue por su tutor quien la había despertado con una patada que la hizo caer fuera de su amada cama. Como siempre se había quejado de su reciente acto mientras el hitman, como siempre, decía para ayudarla con tal de no llegar tarde a su 2ª lección con Bianchi.

Luego de que el hitman se haya ido, decidió darse una refrescante ducha de agua fría y usar la ropa que había conseguido ayer.

Se puso una remera ajustada color negra, un chaleco naranja con nº 27 en amarillo, falda de mezclilla corta (no tanto) y de ropa interior, había optado por el color negro. Pese a que no era de su estilo, se sentía cómodo.

De repente, se congeló. Podía sentir una presencia hostil y extraña en su propia habitación, girando su cabeza en su torno sus ojos caramelo se posaron en ojos extrañamente bicolor.

Mukuro se encontraba tirado en su cama, con la cabeza acostada en sus nudillos y su otra mano en la cama. Su expresión era de siempre, divertida y enigmática.

-Kufufu, Buenas Décima Vongola –saludó con una voz masculina entremezclada con diversión espeluznante.

-Mu-Mukuro! Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí! –reaccionó sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Oya? Estuve todo este tiempo aquí, estabas ocupada con tus cosas, yo no quería molestarte –habló con inocencia, sus ojos comenzaron a estudiarla mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Mukuro? -*_¿Qué tanto me ve?*_

-Así que el Arcobaleno tenía razón al respecto, que el Décimo Vongola es una mujer –en un santiamén se encontraba frente a frente de la pelicastaña.

Sus ojos caramelos se ampliaron. ¿En qué momento?

Sus palabras se perdieron al sentir los dedos enguantados de Mukuro posarse en su barbilla, su rostro fue elevado hasta quedar cara a cara con el peliazul.

Tras la cercanía se sonrojó, mientras el Rokudo se le hacía gracia su expresión. Pero, ahora que se fijaba bien, debía admitir que la nueva imagen de la heredera se le hacía tierna y muy atrayente.

Una dinamita volar hacia él, hizo que aferrara a Tsuna por la cintura para evadir el ataque.

-Juu-hime! Maldito bastardo piña, suelta a Juu-hime –espetó el peliplata completamente molesto y más al ver que su jefe se encontraba en peligro.

-Kufufu, parece que te echo de menos, Gokudera Hayato –burló mientras sonreía, cosa que le irritó aún más al guardián de la tormenta- ¿dónde están tus otros amigos?, tal vez así será mejor pelear conmigo para no derrotarte en un santiamén.

-Cállate, maldito idiota! No me compares con el cabeza de césped y el freaky del beisbol! –pronunció sin sacar sus armas, ya que si le daba al peliazul también lastimaría a la pelicastaña- Acaso tienes planeado robarte el cuerpo de Juu-hime otra vez!

-Oya? Esta vez tengo otros planes, ahora deseo tenerla sólo para mí. Ella será mi nuevo juguete –sin darle tiempo para que la pelicastaña reaccione, Mukuro le depositó un beso en la mejilla para después desaparecerse en una cortina de niebla- Nos vemos en otro momento, Sawada Tsunahime.

-Maldito! ¿A dónde te fuiste? –gritó de lo más molesto el pelcastaño mientras Tsuna estaba muy absorta luego de haber recibido un beso que la hizo sonrojar como tomate.

-Gokudera, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué tanto alboroto? –espetó Yamamoto entrando en la habitación seguido de Ryôhei junto con Reborn.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido al extremo! –

El Arcobaleno del sol, sintió un pequeño rastro de una presencia antes que desapareciera. Sabía de quien era dueño de ese aura hostil y escalofriante. Era nada más ni nada menos que Mukuro Rokudo.

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿estás bien?

La pelicastaña saliendo de su trance, asintió con la cabeza.

-Juu-hime! Lamento no haber estado junto a su lado para protegerla! No merezco ser tu mano derecha –se inclinó en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza miles de veces en señal de disculpa. Tsuna lo miró con una gota en la sien.

-¿Qué ocurre? Escuché mucho ruido –habló una voz madura de una mujer.

-Aniki! –luego de su exclamación y que su tez inmediatamente se había tornado en azul cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Tsunahime, ya está todo listo para tu lección nº 2 –pronunció ignorando el reciente desmayo de su hermano- mientras ustedes tendrán que esperar para la hora de cena.

**Unos minutos más tarde…**

En la cocina, Tsuna pudo observar que ese "armario" no había estado antes ahí. Se trataba de un enorme mueble metálico con grandes puertas que ocultaban, quien sabe que cosas.

-Esta se trata de una heladera que la mayoría de los restaurantes tienen, aquí es donde se deposita los ingredientes necesarios para los platos de diferentes gustos –explicó Bianchi con tranquilidad- haré que tenga una habilidad mejor que los chefs de clases mundiales.

-Pero, nunca en mi vida he cocinado –respondió con preocupación, recordando la ultima vez que lo hizo. Y créanle, el resultado fue de lo más desastroso.

-No se preocupe, he traído ayuda –de la puerta aparecieron Kyoko y Haru, amabas alegres con sonrisas entusiastas.

-No te pongas mal, Tsunahime-chan. Nosotras te vamos a ayudar en todo lo posible! –exclamó Haru determinada mientras Kyoko sonreía dispuesta.

**Mientras tanto en la sala…**

Luego de unos minutos de la repentina aparición de Bianchi, el peliplata tardó un tiempo más en despertarse de su inconsciencia. Abriendo sus pesados parpados, su vista se le hizo borrosa una vez adaptándose a la luz brillante se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala.

-¿Qué mierda pasó? –

-Yo! Gokudera –saludó Yamamoto con una sonrisa, provocando que el peliplata se irritara al recordar que el bastardo piña quiso _violar _a su amada jefa y lo peor es que logró escaparse. Maldición! Como lo odiaba!

-Cabeza de pulpo, diste una siesta al extremo! Únete al club de boxeo!

-Cállate, Cabeza de césped. ¿Por qué mierda me interesaría tu estúpido club?

-Entonces, le preguntaré a Sawada que se una al club!

-Idiota, Juu-hime es una chica. Jamás querrá unirse a alguien tan estúpido como tú.

-¿Qué rayos dices, Cabeza de pulpo?

Las miradas se chocaron como dos energías negativas que carecían de compatibilidad.

-Ma, ma, chicos. Será mejor no hacer tanto ruido, molestaríamos a Tsuna mientras está cocinando.

-Mejor me calmo, con tal de no perturbar a Juu-hime.

Pero, para su desgracia un enorme peinado de afro oscuro se adentraba a la sala acompañado de su pequeña amiga junto con un niño de cabello castaño claro.

-Nyajajaja, Lambo-san está aquí. Jóvenes súbditos!

-Lambo, no grites tan fuerte.

Genial. Una horda de ruidosos.

-Chicos, han visto a Tsuna-nii –preguntó el pequeño Fuuta con curiosidad, mientras I-pin y Lambo lo imitaron.

-¿Dónde está Tsuna? Lambo-san quiere caramelos!

Los chicos mayores se miraron entre sí, olvidaron que ellos no sabían nada acerca de su jefa. Tendrían que explicar de manera clara y precisa.

**Volviendo a la cocina…**

-Vaya, se ve que los chicos están disfrutando mucho! –pronunció Kyoko con tranquilidad, Tsuna la miró de manera incrédula, a veces podía decirse que se parecía mucho a su inocente madre.

-Haru opina que son una banda de ruidosos!

-Bien, Tsuna. Comenzamos con la lección –habló Bianchi mientras tomaba una bandeja de madera y con un cuchillo picaba con maestría las verduras- Te enseñaré lo básico, ya que te haz lavado las manos. Tienes que aprender a picar las verduras.

La pelicastaña la imitó, nunca usó un instrumento para cocinar ni siquiera una espátula. Tomando el cuchillo comenzó a picar las verduras con sumo cuidado, sin querer su dedo recibió un pequeño corte.

-Auch!

-¿Estás bien, Tsunahime-chan? –preguntó Kyoko acudiendo ayuda lavando su herida con agua y le colocaba una curita.

-E-estoy bien, gracias.

-Tsunahime-chan, para cortar las verduras se coloca los dedos así –Haru agarró el repollo, antes de picar con el cuchillo, dobló sus dedos- con esto evitarás recibir una herida.

-Muchas gracias, Haru-chan –dijo para luego continuar con la práctica- *De verdad, son las mejores, chicas* -sonrió.

Siguiendo la mayor parte de las indicaciones de Bianchi y el consejo de sus amigas, finalmente Tsuna preparó un enorme festín de grandes comidas de diferentes orígenes con combinaciones exquisitas de colores, texturas y sabores.

**Regresando a la sala…**

-Así como ocurrió todo… -finalizó Gokudera para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio. Espero que con esto lo hayan entendido, agregando la ayuda recibida de parte del freaky del beisbol y los dibujos tontos del cabeza de césped.

-Entonces, Tsuna-nii es una Tsuna-nee –habló Fuuta entendiendo las explicaciones de parte de los chicos.

Los tres asintieron.

-I-pin acepta a Tsuna como es ahora –respondió la infante oriental para luego sonreir.

Al menos los pequeños lo han entendido. Gracias a los dibujos de Ryôhei y las explicaciones claras de Yamamoto. Las palabras de Gokudera era otro idioma para los niños.

-Lambo-san no lo entiende aún-

Bueno, salvo uno.

-Vaca estúpida, te lo hemos explicado claramente. Con dibujos y todo, además para ti te lo hemos dicho como 70 veces! –regañó Gokudera sacando su típico enojo.

-Estupidera, Lambo-san no es estúpido! –quejó el peliafro mientras se ponía a llorar.

-Llorando no te servirá de nada. Me da igual si lo no comprendes –

-Oigan, ustedes. Dejen de hacer alboroto. La cena está preparada –con la repentina aparición de Bianchi, el peliplata se desmayó en un santiamén al sentir el regreso del dolor de estómago.

-Lambo, cálmate –el peliafro abrió los ojos al sentir dos brazos alzándolo con cuidado, creyó que eran Kyoko o Haru. Pero, en su lugar podía observar a una pelicastaña sonriéndole con dulzura.

-eh? –gritó dejando un poco sorda a la pelicastaña- Lambo-san no sabe quien es, no me lastimes!

-Lambo-nii, es Tsuna-nee –dijo Fuuta mirando con sorpresa a su hermano, digo ahora hermana mayor.

-Lambo, no grites a Tsuna –apoyó I-pin admirando el cambio de la pelicastaña.

El susodicho paró con su lloriqueo repentinamente y se dignó a observar a su supuesto hermano mayor.

-Tsuna? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, Lambo soy yo –

Luego de que Lambo la mirara por un largo rato, para la pelicastaña se le hizo incómodo la mirada fija de su joven guardián del relámpago, al parecer se dio de cuenta de su cambio.

-Alala, Tsuna. ¿Por qué estás vestido como chica? ¿es un disfraz? Lambo-san no lo entiende –tanto los chicos, niños como Tsuna cayeron al estilo animé.

-Maldita sea, aun no lo entiendes. Vaca estúpida! –le gritó el peliplata luego de recuperarse rápidamente de su desmayo.

-Estupidera!

Las discusiones continuaron.

-Wau! Te quedó estupendo, Tsunahime-chan!

-Mnn, Haru te da muchas felicitaciones

La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban sentados en la mesa, repleta de grandes comidas: pollo asado a la salsa, camarones salteados con verduras, misoshiru, tofu con salsa de soja y cebollas de verdeo.

-Enhorabuena, Tsuna –felicitó Yamamoto dándole palmaditas en su hombro.

-Juu-hime esto es una delicia! –dijo Gokudera con brillo de admiración.

-Muy bien trabajo, Sawada-chan. Únete al club de boxeo! –gritó Ryôhei levantando puños con emoción.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la timidez. Les dio miles de gracias a todos, especialmente a los chicos por guardarles el secreto a las demás sobre su cambio.

-Bien hecho al pasar la lección dos –comentó Bianchi con orgullo.

-Te felicito, Tsuna –afirmó Reborn satisfecho de haber probado un delicioso festín- y buen trabajo, Bianchi. Haz logrado cambiarle en tan sólo dos días.

Bianchi se había sonrojado y le pidió a Reborn que le diera un beso de felicitaciones, sin embargo Reborn se durmió con una burbuja en su nariz. La mujer simplemente sonrió con gracia ante su acción.

Después de que la cena haya terminado y todos se fueron en sus respectivos hogares, Tsuna se acostó en su cama cómodamente preparada para dormir.

Finalmente un poco de descanso.

-¿Estás despierto? –preguntó el asesino a sueldo bebé recostado en su hamaca de dormir.

-Reborn, ya he terminado con las lecciones. Quiero dormir! –

-Recuerda que debes asistir mañana en la escuela –ante lo dicho, Tsuna se congeló como piedra.

-*Maldición después de todo lo que he hecho en estos días, mañana mismo tengo que asistir a la escuela. No he dado ni un respiro con las compras y la cocina. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?* -pensó lloriqueando internamente.

Sin duda, esto va ser un largo camino.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 2!<strong>

**Perdón por tardarme, fue la idea más larga que se me ocurrió!**

**En este cap aparecieron Kokuyo y Lambo, no conozco bien a Lambo bebé porque me agrada más cuando tiene 15 años. Ya saben, sin esa actitud de niño caprichoso y mimado, así que de 5 años se me ocurrió ponerlo así además que es un mocoso he visto como sabe frustrar a Gokudera.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado, en el siguiente cap aparecerá Hibari-san!**

**Hay que ver que le pasará ahora a Tsuna-chan!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**εїз**-**Sky Chord-****εїз**

**Summary: **De manera inesperada descubren algo que nunca se habían imaginado los guardianes de la décima generación: que su jefe es en verdad…una chica! Fem27 x all!

**Disclammer: **los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-san.

**Advertencia: Harem.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target 3<span>: Días en la escuela**

Tsuna se había despertado temprano debido a la instalación del nuevo reloj de Reborn. En lugar de ser uno normal, con sólo tocar el botón de apagar la alarma se explotaba hasta dejarte casi carbonizado. Que buena mañana, pensó con sarcasmo.

Se bañó y se alistó para ir a su escuela Namimori. Para su felicidad, su mamá había vuelto de su estancia con una mejor amiga que vivía fuera de su ciudad. Le preparó un delicioso desayuno, era todo perfecto hasta que el maldito sádico de su tutor se lo comió.

-Un mafioso debe estar siempre preparado para lo inesperado –le aclaró como siempre lo hacía- gracias por la comida, mama –agradeció ignorando la cara de disgusto de su estudiante.

-* _Genial, ahí va mi desayuno. A pesar que sea una chica, me trata igual* _

Saliendo de su casa con el almuerzo que su madre le preparó, se encaminó a dirección de su escuela. Y en el camino se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto, quienes le dieron buenos días.

Aunque bueno, a los chicos les costaron decir alguna palabra porque ver a su jefe, ya una chica y usando el uniforme Namimori estándar femenino, quien persona podía evitar ante la belleza inocente que denotaba la pelicastaña. Creo que nadie de la comunidad masculina.

-Tsuna, te ves muy bien con el uniforme de chica –dijo Yamamoto sin poder evitarlo, Tsuna se sonrojo de timidez y le dijo "gracias". Gokudera lo miró con desconcierto.

-No le digas muy bien nomás, Juu-hime se ve hermosa –corrigió el peliplata para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo tras ver a Tsuna un poco más roja, algo que la hacía ver adorable- perdón Juu-hime, quise decirle que se ve más que muy bien.

-Gracias por el alago, Gokudera-kun –sonrió haciendo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran.

Continuando con el camino, finalmente lograron llegar a la escuela. Por suerte para Tsuna, no se topó con el prefecto en la entrada. Al menos pudo dar un suspiro.

Fue a la recepción de su escuela, informando que era estudiante de intercambio y le entregaron el papel con el nº de su clase. Yamamoto arrastrando a Gokudera tenían que llegar a clases con tal de no traer sospechas y otro era porque llegaban tarde, así que se despidieron por un momento con Tsuna para encontrarse de vuelta.

Para suerte de la pelicastaña, le tocó la clase que siempre tenía 2-A.

Caminando por los pasillos, finalmente llegó a la puerta del aula. Estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba que sus compañeros no lo notaran tanto que era en verdad Dame-Tsuna.

Aunque, siendo chica volvería empezar de nuevo. Lo de Dame-Tsuna fue el pasado, quizás sería un nuevo comienzo.

-Muy bien clase, tomen sus asientos. Les quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante. Su nombre es Sawada Tsunahime, es estudiante de intercambio extranjero de Italia que acaba de regresar a su tierra natal. Por favor, sean muy amables con ella y háganla sentir cómoda –después de la presentación de parte de su profesor, la pelicastaña se sentó en su asiento de siempre aunque para algunos era nuevo. La clase empezó de llenarse de murmullos y al parecer recibía varias miradas, especialmente de parte de los chicos.

El profesor escribía una serie de poesía de algún folclore japonés en el pizarrón, Tsuna anotaba en su cuaderno mientras observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Yamamoto se encontraba dormido usando el libro abierto como almohada, Gokudera escribía mientras amenzaba de manera visual a cualquier pervertido que se atreviera a mirar a su querida jefe, Kyoko le sonreía con amabilidad como saludo y Tsuna le devolvió con una sonrisa también.

Una vez tocado el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, Tsuna suspiró con tranquilidad una vez terminada la lección. Caminaba por los pasillos dispuesta a buscar a Gokudera y Yamamoto, pero de repente fue rodeada por sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Eres la hermana gemela de Dame-Tsuna? Te ves parecida a él –

-Eres su familiar? Por qué Dame-Tsuna no dijo que tenía una prima tan linda –

-Oye, te gustaría que te muestre la escuela –

-¿Qué le pasó a Dame-Tsuna?

-¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros, Tsunahime-chan? –

La cabeza de la pelicastaña daba vueltas y vueltas mareada de diferentes preguntas que recibía, trató de detenerlos pero los chicos siguieron hablando más y más.

-Herbívoros, no se permiten ruidos en los pasillos –interrumpió una voz seria y autoritaria, provocando que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en los pasillos se largaran de miedo para escaparse del temible presidente del comité disciplinario.

Una vez solos, Kyouya clavó su mirada hacia la pelicastaña, quien antes confundida mostró cierto nerviosismo al encontrarse con el prefecto y más cuando este la miraba de manera penetrante, como si atravesara su alma.

-¿Sawada Tsunayoshi, eres un cosplay? –preguntó estrechando sus ojos, luego de tomar unos minutos.

-Es porque en verdad es una chica –respondió una voz conocida, de instante los presentes dirigieron sus ojos a dirección de donde provino.

-Reborn! –dijo con sorpresa la pelicastaña al ver a su tutor parado en el marco de la ventana con un disfraz de una paloma.

-Bebé. No me importa el género, ha perturbado la paz de Namimori así que le morderé hasta la muerte –amenazó levantando sus tonfas, la Sawada tembló de miedo esperando que un milagro ocurriera.

-Matte, Hibari. Antes de morderle hasta la muerte, ¿quieres oír una historia?

-Wao, esto es interesante –dijo Hibari luego de escuchar la historia de Reborn- Vuelve a clases Sawada Tsunahime y no vuelvas a causar revuelos o sino te morderé hasta la muerte –el prefecto sonrió antes de irse, dejando a una muy confusa pelicastaña sola junto con el hitman.

-Muy bien, Tsuna. Sedujiste a Hibari con tu poder moe –felicitó el bebé.

-Moe, ¿qué? Si sólo me dijo que me comportara o me morderá –dijo con el ceño fruncido aun con el nervio, todavía no se acostumbraba ante la presencia del prefecto y también de su guardián de la niebla, mejor no recordarlo.

-Idiota, es su forma de decir que estás muy caliente y que lo dejaste sin palabras –

-No digas eso, aun no me acostumbro ser una chica! –regañó.

-Tsunahime-chan –llamó alguien.

La pelicastaña levantó su vista hacia la persona quien llamó, era Kyoko sonriente acompañada de su amiga Hana Kurokawa.

-Te quiero presentar a mi amiga, Hana Kurokawa –

-Un gusto conocerla –saludó con cierto timidez- Kurokawa-san.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Hana si quieres. No te preocupes cualquier amiga de Kyoko es mi amiga –dijo para después estrecharle la mano a la morena.

-*_Vaya, Hana-san en verdad es una persona amable aunque sé que no le gusta los chicos, espero que no lo sospeche si Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto…* _-

-Juu-hime/Tsuna! – dos voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Tsuna, que bueno en encontrarte –

-Juu-hime –

-Tsunahime, ¿acaso conoce a ellos? –preguntó Hana con cierto desconcierto ante la presencia de los "monos".

-Claro, Hana-chan. Tsunahime-chan es la hermana de Tsuna-kun, debió decirle acerca de Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san –al menos Kyoko la salvó.

-Tenga cuidado, hay muchos chicos raros en la escuela, especialmente con los que tienen intereses en las chicas nuevas –advirtió Hana, mirando mal al peliplata y al moreno que se acercaban donde se encontraban las chicas.

-*_Hana-san se ve que odia a los chicos* _-pensó Tsuna para sí con un sudor en la sien.

-Yo! Tsuna, vamos a almorzar juntos? –preguntó Yamamoto con una sonrisa feliz mientras Gokudera lanzaba un bufido por lo bobo que se veía.

-No, ella irá con nosotras –cortó Hana.

-Juu-hime, nunca va –

-Claro, por supuesto que irá con ustedes –cortó Yamamoto tomando a Gokudera por los hombros para luego arrastrarlo lejos.

Tsuna los miró confundida al igual que Kyoko mientras Hana sonreía con triunfo.

-Tsunahime-chan, almorzarías con nosotras para conocernos más –preguntó Kyoko con tranquilidad, Tsuna después de ver a sus amigos perderse en los pasillos hasta desaparecerse de su campo de visión, simplemente asintió.

-Oi, freaky del beisbol. ¿qué mierda haces? Juu-hime me necesita –forcejeaba el peliplata sin éxito tras ser arrastrado por el guardián de la lluvia.

-Tsuna es una chica. Sería normal para ella estar con otras chicas, no crees? –habló de manera despreocupada para después soltarlo.

-Pero que tal si esos pervertidos la acosan –

-Tranquilízate, está con Kyoko y Kurokawa. Además Hibari y el resto del Comité disciplinario están patrullando por los pasillos –

-Tch, si llego a saber que a Juu-hime le pasa algo no sólo ese bastardo de Hibari se la verá conmigo sino también a ti. ¿oíste? –amenazó para después caminar en alguna parte lejos de ese freaky.

-Jajaja, si que se preocupa mucho por Tsuna aunque…yo también pienso igual –habló para luego seguirlo.

En la azotea de la escuela las chicas se encontraban sentadas cómodamente en el suelo disfrutando de las conversaciones mientras almorzaban. Optaron en comer aquí con tal de que Tsuna no sea molestada por sus compañeros, según Hana los chicos no eran más que unos idiotas molestos.

-Tsunahime-chan, ¿te gusta algún chico? –preguntó con curiosidad Kyoko provocando que la susodicha se atragantara un poco con la comida.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Kyoko-chan?

-Sí, Kyoko. Tsuna ha venido de su viaje a Italia, seguro que tiene un chico mucho más maduro que los de la escuela –

-Bueno…yo…aun no tengo ningún chico en especial –

-Ah, porque ese chico Yamamoto te llama por tu nombre o ese escandaloso de Gokudera te llama Juu-hime. Seguro que hay algo entre ustedes a pesar de que sean también amigos de la hermana de Sawada–dijo Hana, tras notar lo anterior.

-*_Maldición, nunca creí que Hana-san notaría eso. Ahora, ¿qué hago?* _

-Quizás ya que Tsuna-kun se había ido, Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san decidieron cuidarla mucho a su hermana –supuso Kyoko salvándola otra vez.

-*_Kyoko-chan, eres una gran amiga* _-lloró internamente de felicidad totalmente agradecida.

-Yamamoto es algo raro pero un poco confiable, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado de ese tal Gokudera es un acosador –advirtió Hana para luego dar un bocado de su comida.

Terminado el almuerzo y la agradable conversación que tuvo Tsuna con las chicas, se despidieron por un momento. Y prometieron que almorzarían en la misma hora.

Una vez libre Tsuna se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos. Hasta que sin darse cuenta se topó con algo mucho peor.

-Oh, Buenos días señorita. Usted quiere que le haga una inspección –preguntó un hombre de 35 años de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, vestido de camisa negra con corbata violeta, pantalón blanco y su habitual bata de médico.

-*_Sh-Shamal!* _-la Sawada se estremeció, maldición ahora que era una chica este doctor, según lo que vio, era un mujeriego que le gusta acosar a las mujeres sin importar las edades que tengan.

-Vamos, si tiene enfermedad no sea tímida puede confiar en el gran médico el doctor Shamal! –afirmó con alegría ante la hermosa flor parada justo frente suyo.

-Ciaosu, Shamal –de manera inesperada el arcobaleno le propino una buena patada en el rostro del médico, logrando alejarlo de su alumna- Supongo que te haz enterado de algo, esta chica es en realidad Dame-Tsuna.

El medico puso mueca de horror y disgusto ante lo dicho por el arcobaleno del sol.

-¿Nani?...Acaso, acaso…te haz cambiado de género apropósito porque sientes atraído por mí –preguntó con desconfianza.

_-*¡Por el amor de Dios! En qué demonios sacó esa conclusión. Y ¿por qué me cambiaría de sexo apropósito?* _-pensó Tsuna incrédula y enojada ante la actitud estúpida del médico.

-Shamal, ¿quieres oír una historia-

-Es en verdad, increíble –dijo Shamal luego de oír la verdad de Reborn- Claro que te creo Tsuna-chan, quieres un besito de disculpa –

-HIIIIEEEE!NO QUIERO!

-BUMP!

Shamal ante un extraño impacto que recibió fue desmayado en un instante.

La pelicastaña se atrevió a mirar a la persona que la salvó.

-Extremo! Si ella te ha dicho que no es no –gritó con emoción y enojo para luego alzar los brazos con energía.

-Oni-san! –sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Sawada-chan, te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, mientras Tsuna asintió en respuesta.

-Juu-hime, finalmente la encuentro! –al acercarse, sin darse cuenta pisó a Shamal aunque no le tomó importancia. Seguido por Yamamoto finalmente pudo alcanzar al guardián de la tormenta, al igual que éste no notó a Shamal y lo pisó en el rostro como si nada.

-Deja de atraer a todos los pervertidos, Tsuna –regañó Reborn haciendo que Gokudera frunciera el ceño y Tsuna se estremeciera ante lo reciente.

-Esos malditos trataron de hacerte algo, Juu-hime? Me encargaré de ellos personalmente –dijo para luego sacar sus dinamitas.

-Gokudera-kun, no hace falta en verdad. Estoy bien –aclaró para luego sonreír asegurándole su respuesta.

-Si Juu-hime lo dice –dijo guardando sus dinamitas.

-Oigan, se nos va a pasar la hora del almuerzo. Tenemos que volver a clases antes de que nos metamos en problemas y más para ti Tsuna, ya que eres nueva –dijo Yamamoto.

-Cierto *_Si llego a toparme de nuevo con Hibari-san estaré perdida!* _-se estremeció tras recordar la advertencia del prefecto.

Así transcurrió en la escuela, sin nada que contar. Solo acosos de parte de sus compañeros que han sido mordidos hasta la muerte por el prefecto. Tal vez porque rompieron las reglas o tal vez por alguna razón desconocida?

Compartió grandes tardes con sus amigos y amigas contando esta vez a Hana Kurokawa; consejos de Bianchi acerca de tomar importancia a las apariencias y le consiguió una bolsa llena de maquillajes de origen natural que la ayudaría con el cuidado de piel; ayudó a su madre con la cocina, quien la felicitó mucho diciéndole que la cocina era su talento, aunque Tsuna no le tomó tanta importancia.

Aunque también en esas semanas, sufrió acosos de parte de su guardián de niebla cuando trató de entregarle comida a Chrome y al resto de la pandilla Kokuyo, encima de vez en cuando aparecía en su casa. Además había notado que sus amigos se comportaban raros, cada vez los veía actuar incómodos y con los rostros rojos. ¿Será por el calor? Raro, no hacía mucho calor en Namimori y aun no llegaba el verano. También tanto Mukuro como Hibari se veían más extraños de lo normal, no en sus actitudes es más eran temibles y amenazantes como siempre, pero había algo raro en sus comportamientos desde que vieron su cambio de género.

Debía ser porque estaban incómodos con su apariencia nueva, eso debía ser.

De repente, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo salir de sus divagaciones.

-Reborn! ¿Por qué el golpe? –preguntó mientras lloriqueaba por el dolor.

-Dame Tsuna, prepárate para empacar tus cosas –ordenó ignorando las quejas de su alumna.

-¿Por qué? No me digas se tratará de un entrenamiento, va ser otra vez en la…Montaña de la muerte –con sólo mencionar el nombre de aquel dichoso lugar le hacía calar hasta los huesos, siempre deseó que nunca llegara el día en que tendría que ir a aquel lugar.

-Bump!

-Auch! ¿y por qué el otro golpe, Reborn?

-Dame-Tsuna, me refería que nos iremos de vacaciones –

No podía ser, justo fue lo que…

Espera un minuto.

-Nani!

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 3!<strong>

**Perdón por escribir un poco corto, porque no me dio mucha idea para escribirlo. Además de eso, quería terminarlo para así querer escribir el capi 4 lo que siempre esperé. Sí, aparecerán los grupos que nombre en el capi 1 del aviso.**

**El capitulo me pareció gracioso poner a Tsuna inocente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del comportamiento de sus guardianes, jeje. Un poco distraída, pero ¿Qué pasará en las vacaciones donde están todos los otros personajes? ¿Tsuna se dará cuenta? **

**¿Adivinaron a dónde se van de vacaciones?**

**Espero que les hayan gustado, para la próximo intentaré hacerlo más cómico. **

**Gracias para los que me enviaron Reviews y me pusieron en favoritos, los agradezco de verdad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**εїз**-**Sky Chord-****εїз**

**Summary: **De manera inesperada descubren algo que nunca se habían imaginado los guardianes de la décima generación: que su jefe es en verdad…una chica! Fem27 x all!

**Disclammer: **los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-san.

**Advertencia: Harem. **

**Apariciones de los Varia, Arcobaleno y Shimon.**

**Target 4: Vacaciones en Mafia Land **

Cuando el arcobaleno había dicho _"Nos vamos de vacaciones" _no se refería sólo para él y ella.

En el mismo crucero, Reborn había invitado a la mayoría de su famiglia contando con los niños. Entre ellos estaban: Gokudera, Ryôhei, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta y por supuesto su tutor hitman y ella. En total eran 14 integrantes.

Quizás Tsuna supuso que en este gran crucero, era un lugar perfecto para no poder encontrarlos.

Pero, su "intuición femenina" se equivocó.

En realidad, los demás se encontraban en plena distancia suya como si tomaran vigilancia de cualquier pervertido que se le acercara. Los chicos y su misión sobreprotectora, luego de darse cuenta que Tsuna siendo chica atraía pervertidos, sea de diferentes edades, contando a Shamal por supuesto.

Aunque Tsuna no había notado mucho de ese detalle, pero de alguna manera extraña podía sentir cierta tensión entre los grupos de género opuestos y no sabía el porqué.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en una tienda de ropas de verano, con trajes de baño y toallas de diferentes diseños y colores, dentro de los vestidores se probaba las bikinis elegidas por sus amigas, quienes hacían lo mismo dentro de sus respectivos vestidores.

Fuera de la tienda, había un patio de descanso con árboles y arbustos artificiales, dentro de los escondites salieron Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryôhei.

-Ese maldito bastardo de Hibari, no se preocupa para nada por Juu-hime y se fue nomás con su tonta ave –gruñó Gokudera ante la arrogancia insoportable del guardián de la nube. También recordó que el bastardo piña de Mukuro había desaparecido como siempre lo hacía, cielos como odiaba a esos pares.

-Ma, ma. Cálmate, Gokudera. Al menos sólo quedamos nosotros –dijo Yamamoto con calma y ánimo.

-Cállate idiota del beisbol, estamos aquí para asegurarnos de proteger a Juu-hime. Además, no puedo creer que éste con esas chicas obligándola a realizar sus estúpidas compras –

Después de las compras realizadas en las tiendas, las chicas se dispusieron a descansar en la lujosa cafetería del crucero. Tsuna disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de sus amigas, era extraño.

Ahora que era una chica, la atracción que había sentido por Kyoko antes siendo chico había cambiado. Es más ahora la veía como una de sus mejores amigas, con Bianchi al parecer la relación había mejorado un poco la veía como si fuera su hermana mayor que la ayudaba a lucirse mejor, Haru siempre la vio como amiga, Chrome notaba que era una buena persona que le gustaba ayudar a pesar de su naturaleza tímida e I-pin seguía viendo como uno de sus hermanitos junto con Fuuta y Lambo.

Desde lejos, Gokudera veía con ciertos celos al observar a su querida jefa pasando más tiempo con las chicas que él incluyendo el freaky de beisbol y cabeza de pulpo. Además no podía acercarse debido a la presencia de su hermana mayor.

Pero, Tsuna observaba con claridad a sus amigos escondidos detrás de las plantas artificiales que adornaban los patios. Se preguntaba el porqué aunque por dentro sabía que su guardián de la tormenta no podía acercarse debido a su hermana Bianchi.

-Tsunahime-chan, siendo hermana de Tsuna-san supongo que te ha contado acerca de Yamamoto-san, el hermano de Kyoko-chan y Gokudera-san ¿verdad? –preguntó Haru con una clara curiosidad en su rostro.

Tsuna asintió algo nerviosa.

-Sí, me ha contado lo muy agradables que son –

-Sí, Yamamoto-san y el hermano de Kyoko-chan son personas fiables. Pero ten cuidado con Gokudera-san es un acosador –ante el ultimo mencionado frunció el ceño.

-¿¡QUÉ! –un grito hizo que las presentes desviaran sus miradas hacia el responsable.

Rayos, el peliplata se dejó descubrir.

-Hahi, nos estaban espiando –señaló con dedo acusador- Gokudera-san, no me digas que estás acosando a Tsunahime-chan.

-Yo no la estaba acosando. Sólo quería asegurarme que ninguna de ustedes hiera a Juu-hime –

-Esa es la excusa más creíble que he escuchado –habló con sarcasmo- Haru estaba en lo cierto ¡Gokudera-san es un acosador!

-¡Que no, mujer estúpida!

Y así la discusión comenzó, de los chicos Yamamoto realizaba un ademán de calmar al peliplata, pero éste ni le hacía caso estando ocupado realizando discusión verbal con la Miura y Ryôhei hacía exclamación extrema con entusiasmo sin la intención de meterse en la pelea, aunque también discutía con Gokudera por una razón desconocida.

Dentro de las chicas, Kyoko también hacía el intento de calmar la pelea aunque pensaba que era un juego entre su mejor amiga y el peliplata. Bianchi sacaba su comida venenosa para parar.

En fin, las tensiones entre los géneros opuestos salieron a flor de piel.

-¿Quieres té, jefe? –preguntó Chrome luego de haber servido la bebida a I-pin.

-Gracias, Chrome –agradeció la pelicastaña con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, para luego ofrecerle un rico pedazo de postre a su amiga.

-Lambo-san también quiere –pidió el infante afro tendiéndole la taza pequeña.

-Lambo se amable –regañó la pequeña china.

Aun así la pelimorada ni se molestó, sin ninguna queja le sirvió al pequeño un poco de la bebida fría.

-Gracias por el pastel, Tsuna-nee. Gracias por el té, Chrome-nee –agradeció Fuuta con suavidad.

-Al parecer, haz decidido fugarte de los líos que haz provocado, Dame-Tsuna –habló el hitman sentado en la mesa sorbiendo su café expresso.

-Reborn, ¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo? –era verdad, todos los líos que se metió la pelicastaña fueron por culpa de su tutor. Aunque por este momento era mejor callarse la boca si no quería recibir un tiro de su pistola.

Los otros presentes se encontraban, I-pin, Lambo, Chrome, Tsunahime y Reborn. En la cubierta del barco, en el que había una enorme piscina junto con parasoles adheridos en las mesas y contaban con un gran servicio de comidas frescas de las más lujosas.

Aun así, Tsuna no entendía como podían pagar todo esos servicios y compras de parte de su famiglia.

No sabía el paradero de sus guardianes de nube y niebla. Tal vez en alguna parte de su preferencia en el barco, Hibari quizás en algún lugar alejado de la sociedad y Mukuro…tal vez por ahí, espero que no le este siguiendo. Luego de recordar esos acosos, bueno era mejor mantenerse a distancia.

Sin que se diera cuenta, un pájaro amarillo volaba en el cielo girando justo a su alrededor hasta aterrizar en la cabeza de Tsunahime con suavidad. La joven no pudo evitar acariciarlo con ternura, tenía que admitir que la mascota amarilla era adorable. El ave no se molestó en nada, la verdad le encantaba recibir aquella caricia tierna y suave.

Al parecer, cierta figura de una niebla casi invisible la observaba fijamente para luego curvar una sonrisa imperceptible y misteriosa. Mukuro había decidido pasar tiempo a solas intentando engañar con sus ilusiones a cualquier pasajero que se le cruzase, pero una parte no pudo evitar en mirarle discretamente a la Décima Vongola con interés y curiosidad.

La de ojos caramelos comenzó a experimentar ciertos escalofríos en la espina dorsal, con una mirada extrañada viró su vista hacia el causante de su temblor pero lo único que podía ver eran los pasajeros del barco disfrutando del sol y de la fresca piscina.

Tal vez, fue su imaginación.

-Hahi! Haru recordó algo –comentó la pelioscura cansada de la pelea verbal sin sentido que tuvo con el peliplata, quien ahora se encontraba desmayado a causa de su hermana.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Yamamoto con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde están I-pin-chan, Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun y Tsunahime-chan? –cuestionó Kyoko al darse cuenta de que los nombrados no estaban.

-Desaparecieron al extremo! –

-¿Qué Juu-hime desapareció? –se levantó el peliplata recuperándose de su dolor de estomago pero su vista encontrándose con el de su hermana no ayudó mucho, volvió a desmayarse siendo cargado por el peligris y el moreno alto.

-Debemos buscarlos –habló Bianchi dando pasos mientras los demás la seguían.

Llegando a la cubierta se encontraron con los perdidos, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna quedaron paralizados al divisar un montículo de tierra cubierta de rocas y infinitos arboles de color verdes perennes a lo lejos.

-Wau, finalmente hemos llegado –gritó Haru con alegría y entusiasmo seguida de Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin.

-¡Que vista tan maravillosa! –exclamó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

La verdad, llegando hacia la isla de hermosa vista que parecía amplificar el tamaño cada vez que se acercaban Tsuna la verdad no sabía si suponer que era otro de los planes de su tutor o maravillarse a simple vista.

Mejor más tarde lo sabría, tomaría la segunda opción como importancia.

-E-esto e-es...- sus pies con sólo pisar los suelos suaves y arenosos podía reconocer al puño de la letra cada rincón del paisaje que formaban la isla.

-Así es, estamos en Mafia Land –le respondió Reborn con una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de su alumna- Como ya es vacaciones, estaba pensando en diferentes lugares para viajar, pero he recordado que no haz disfrutado para nada aquí, ya que últimamente, sólo haz estado entrenando en este lugar y ni siquiera lo haz visto del todo.

-Pe-pero…pero –estaba loco, no era del todo seguro al tener un vago recuerdo de los saludos amistosos que recibió de parte de su sádico tutor, Colonello el arcobaleno de lluvia y la grata sorpresa de Skull. Además, el lugar era peligroso y más para sus amigas.

Sin más recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-Deja de quejarte del todo, Dame-Tsuna. Al menos, agradéceme que no haya elegido la opción de seguir entrenándote porque siendo ahora una chica ni me importa tu seguridad –

-E-esta bien –sin más asintió con tal de no recibir otro golpe.

Miró por todos lados, no había nada sospechoso. Tampoco algún otro conocido de Reborn, si mal no recordaba.

Suspiró, tal vez la turbulencia en el crucero ya le estaba afectando demasiado.

Mirando con tranquilidad el hotel en el que iban a hospedarse, sin duda esta sería la más relajante y divertida de sus…

-shishishishi, gusto en verlos campesinos.

Vacaciones?

-VOOIIIIII! ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? –

Oh, no. Esa risa, ese grito.

-Basuras

Y ese insulto.

-Varia? –tanto Tsuna como el resto de sus guardianes observaban con cierta sorpresa e incredulidad al grupo de locos asesinos aliados de Vongola. Frente a frente. Mirándose unos con otros. En la recepción del edificio.

Al parecer nada había cambiado en relación de los integrantes Varia con los guardianes de la Décima Generación.

Pero, la mayoría de ellos enfocaron sus vistas hacia la pelicastaña, quien se sentía muy incomoda ante sus miradas.

Xanxus la observaba fijamente sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, mirándola de arriba y abajo como si leyera cada movimiento o gesto de la muchacha. Ésta cada vez se sentía más incómoda, ¿qué tanto la veía? ¿acaso la tomaban como bicho raro en exhibición?

El resto de los guardianes observaban con cuidado estando a la defensiva, sobre todo Gokudera no iba permitirse el lujo de que el líder de los Varia viera así a su jefa. Hibari no lo había visto la ultima vez, a diferencia con Mukuro, ese rey mono de los Varia junto con sus monos le caía mal y más cuando se trataba de la herbívora.

-Así que el viejo y Reborn, estaban en lo cierto –habló Xanxus por primera vez- que el mocoso en verdad es una fémina.

El peliplata explotó.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Juu-hime, MALDITO!

-No permitiré que le hables así a nuestro jefe –gritó Levi con enojo.

-Los monos deben permanecer en la montaña con el rey mono o les morderé hasta la muerte –amenazó con un par de tonfas de acero.

-kufufu, por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alondra –

-Shishishi, así que los campesinos están de acuerdo para luchar contra el príncipe -

-VOOOOIIII, he venido para una revancha contra ti, mocoso de la espada -

-Jajaja, esto es parte del juego de la mafia –rió Takeshi sin ser consciente de la amenaza de Squalo.

-*_Yamamoto, aun así cree que estamos en un juego* _-pensó Tsuna con cierta incredulidad observando a sus guardianes realizando una lucha verbal contra los Varia, aun así siendo chica nada ha cambiado.

-Cielos! Joven Vongola te ves tan moe –de manera inesperada Lussuria bailaba con entusiasmo cerca de Tsuna mientras tomaba su mano en señal de felicitación-

-*_Otra vez esa palabra, ¿qué significará moe?* -_la verdad, aunque la mayoría de sus amigas le decían moe, ni siquiera se molestaron en decirle el significado- Etto…gracias, Lussuria.

-Por favor, querida. Llámame, ne-san –pidió con suplica.

-De a-acuerdo, ne-san –

-Yay –expresó con alegría con lágrimas de felicidad.

-VOOOIII, Lussuria. ¿Qué mierda haces hablándole al enemigo? –

-No te preocupes, linda. Squalo debe estar incómodo con tu hermosa presencia, dale una oportunidad –habló ignorando el grito de parte de Squalo como si hubiera sido sólo el viento.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? –gritó con enojo aunque sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tinte rosa.

-No se atrevan a acercarse a la herbívoro, banda de monos –de repente apareció Hibari con sus tonfas para atacar a los integrantes Varia.

-Esto es un desastre *_Y pensar que tendríamos unas tranquilas vacaciones* -_lloriqueó internamente con una mueca depresiva.

Acaso podría ser peor!

Necesitaba un poco de aire, la verdad no quería dejar a sus guardianes solos en una lucha épica contra los Varia pero no podía soportar los gritos y los ruidos, esperaba que no destruyeran el edificio a donde iban a hospedarse.

Sin darse cuenta sintió un impacto doloroso que la obligó caer al suelo.

-Auch, duele –acaso el dolor nunca la dejaba sola, el destino le gustaba torturarla tanto como su sádico tutor- Lo…lo siento –se disculpó con la persona que chocó.

-Lo lamento mucho, se encuentra bien –preguntó una voz suave llena de preocupación.

Esa voz la conocía a la perfección.

Abriendo sus parpados, su vista logró captar a un chico de su misma edad de cabellos y ojos color rojo.

-Enma-kun? –

-uh? La conozco –preguntó el susodicho extrañado, pero con un claro tinte rojo en la mejilla. Tsuna lo miró, ¿será por su timidez o por el calor que hacía en Mafia Land? Pero otra pregunta venía a su mente, ¿qué hacía Enma en Mafia Land?

-Yo…

-Wau, Enma. ¿Desde cuándo decidiste chocarte para conocerle a esta linda señorita? –

Otra voz más.

Oh, no.

Un chico alto, con sombrero y anteojos se les acercó con una sonrisa coqueta, especialmente hacia la pelicastaña. No hacía falta ser experto, ese muchacho era el guardián del desierto, mejor conocido como Julie Katou.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Julie? No hacía nada –dijo con un color mucho más oscuro en el rostro.

-Hola, hermosa señorita. Soy Julie Katou y ¿usted? –

-Su nombre es Tsunahime Sawada, mejor dicho es Dame-Tsuna –le respondió la infantil voz del arcobaleno del sol.

-Tsuna-kun? Eres tú? –preguntó el pelirrojo con sorpresa de ver que su ahora amigo es una chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo, Enma-kun? –preguntó luego de haber asentido en respuesta.

-Reborn, nos contó hace semanas –

-Wau, así que Vongola es una chica. ¡Qué alegría! –Julie sin poder evitar se dispuso a acercarse más hacia Tsuna dispuesto a abrazarla.

-HIIEEEE! –

Pum!

-Idiota, no sabes parar nunca –gritó una muchacha alta de piel oscura, enorme busto y ojos del mismo color del guardián y del líder, rojos. En lugar de estar vestida con uniforme Shimon, su indumentaria consistía en una ropa de verano. Excepto sus abanicos de metal, instrumentos que utilizaba para golpear a Julie.

-*_Se ve que Adelheid no se contiene, no cuando se trata de Julie* _-pensó con una leve gota deslizándose en la sien.

-Así que estás de vacaciones también, Tsuna…chan? –la verdad no sabía como llamarle ahora que su amigo es una amiga, tal vez supuso que el prefijo –chan le quedaba mejor.

-hmn –se extrañó ante el nuevo llamado de parte de su mejor amigo, sin más asintió- nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, Enma-kun. ¿Los demás Shimon vinieron también? –

-Kôyô, , Rauji y Kaoru están en el hotel de allá –señaló un edificio no tan lejos del que Tsuna y los demás se hospedarían.

-Ah –se dignó a responder, al menos algo bueno. Para ser sincera estaba feliz de que Enma y su familia estaban en el mismo lugar, tal vez no sería tan malo sus días de descanso.

-Reborn, así que estabas en lo cierto. Tu alumno es una chica de verdad, kora –

-Ciaossu, Colonnello –

-Hiiieee *¿_Colonnello también está aquí_?* -pensó Tsuna con asombro, también cierto terror recordando el maltrato recibido de parte del arcobaleno de lluvia.

-Reborn-senpai, Colonnello-senpai ¿qué hacen aquí? –una voz muy aguda la sacó de su ensoñación, de cerca se pudo ver un bebé con traje de motociclista violáceo con un enorme casco- ¿Q-quién eres tú? –preguntó al ver a una extraña pelicastaña totalmente linda. Un momento, ¿linda?

-Ciaossu, Skull. Es Dame-Tsuna, mejor dicho su nombre es Tsunahime –

-¿Qué? Eres su alumna? –antes de que la mencionada le respondiera otro bebé de cabello azulado con capa burdeos y anteojos aterrizó sobre la cabeza del arcobaleno de nube.

-Tal como el jefe Iemitsu lo había dicho, en verdad es su hija –dijo Lal Mirch en tono serio como siempre.

-*_Rayos. No si Skull, Colonello y Lal Mirch están aquí, eso quiere decir que los otros también! * _-

-Eso es cierto, porque yo los llamé –le respondió Reborn.

-No leas mi mente, sin mi permiso –le regañó la alumna con desconcierto y enojo, no por el acto reciente de su tutor sino por la repentina pero desgraciada noticia.

Maldición, sólo quería tener unas vacaciones normales al menos con sus amigos!

Las cosas al parecer se pusieron de mal en peor.

* * *

><p><strong>El capi 4, en este aparecen todos Varia, Shimon y Arcobaleno. Los Millefiore estuve en duda todavía, muy pronto pensaré en que capi podrán aparecer, al igual que Shoichi, Spanner, Fran y los de Giglio Nero.<strong>

**Es la primera vez que escribo un Fem27 x Harem, espero que me salga bien y que les guste.**

**Apuesto que ninguno de ustedes adivinaron que las vacaciones serían en Mafia Land, jeje. Es el único lugar que se me ocurrió para poner a todos los personajes.**

**Más adelante va haber sorpresas para Tsuna. La verdad, me parece graciosa hacerla sufrir un poco y también que ni siquiera note los efectos que causa a los hombres. Tal vez, muy pronto se dará cuenta ¿o no?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**εїз**-**Sky Chord-****εїз**

**Summary: **De manera inesperada descubren algo que nunca se habían imaginado los guardianes de la décima generación: que su jefe es en verdad…una chica! Fem27 x all!

**Disclammer: **los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano-san.

**Advertencia: Harem. **

**Apariciones de los Varia, Arcobaleno y Shimon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target 5<span>: Convivencias **

No, no, no y no!

Después de comprobar que era cierto, llegó a una simple conclusión que no estaban del todo solos en la isla Mafia Land.

No sólo los Vongola estaban de vacaciones, sino también Varia, Shimon y los Arcobaleno.

Ahora sólo faltarían Millefiore, Shouichi, Giglio Nero, Uni y Spanner.

Tsuna se encontraba algo frustrada por la actual situación, ya le parecía que su sádico y para nada inofensivo tutor arcobaleno tenía un plan en mente.

Con Shimon no tenía ni un problema debido que se hicieron amigos luego de la verdad detrás de las batallas que habían realizado; los Arcobaleno para nada, podía suponer que cada uno de ellos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos intereses y los Varia…bueno, si no te metes con ellos todo estará bien.

Tsuna en estos momentos estaba bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol con cierta timidez de salir o no mientras examinaba la ubicación de sus amigos, ahora jugando al vóley playa.

Sabía muy bien que usando sólo anteojos oscuros, sombrero y camisa cubriendo sin éxito su bikini no la ayudaría mucho, no podía creer que sus amigas hayan escogido un bikini algo…provocativo.

Se trataba de un traje de dos piezas color naranja con diseños de flores hawaianas blancas, su ojota era roja mientras la toalla era color blanca con diseños anaranjados.

_Vaya Bianchi, no hacía falta todo esto._

En la playa, sólo su famiglia y los Shimon: Julie siendo golpeado por Adelheid; persiguiendo a Gokudera quien huía como si su vida dependiera de eso; Rauji jugando con Lambo; Kaoru haciendo equipo con Yamamoto en vóley jugando contra Ryôhei y Kôyô, quienes no dejaban de pelearse entre sí; Kyoko, Haru disfrutando del agua con Chrome, I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta; y por último, Enma sentado bajo la sombra de un parasol, no sabía si era por miedo a quemarse o porque tenía la misma habilidad de inútil como ella.

Igual, desde que descubrió que era de género femenino las cosas no le fueron tan fáciles para lograr adaptarse, contando lo ocurrido en el centro comercial cuando fue sometida a un cambio de ropa interior y de nuevas indumentarias.

Pero, esto era inaudito. El bikini que tenía puesto la hacía sentir tan extraña y a la vez algo incómoda, sobre todo lo que opinaría los demás.

Le avergonzaba demasiado para exponerse.

-Ya, no seas cobarde y sal de una vez –sintió una fuerte patada en la espalda que la hizo saltar de su lugar, a causa de eso su camisa abierta se le salió revelando el bikini que tanto detestaba mostrarlo.

-Reborn, eso dolió –gimió la Sawada mientras trataba de recoger su camisa junto con el sombrero y los anteojos que se cayeron al suelo tras el impacto.

El pequeño hitman pudo notar el gusto diferente del traje de baño de su alumna, la verdad cuando era niño normalmente usaba bóxer o traje de baño para hombres. Pero, ahora siendo una chica.

Tenía que confesar que ese bikini la hacía lucir sensual.

-Oh –exclamó en murmullos, que por suerte Tsuna no lo había notado.

La pelicastaña una vez levantada tenía que coger de una vez su camisa, su sombrero y sus anteojos, o sino que vergüenza le podría pasar en este instante.

-Tsunahime-chan! Por aquí –se estremeció ante el llamado de sus amigas Haru y Kyoko. Demonios, su plan de escabullirse sin ser vista ni reconocida por alguien se fue al caño.

Y para empezar, los presentes han dejado por un momento sus labores para fijarse a la recién llegada.

-_Mierda. ¿qué hago ahora? _–pensó llorando internamente sin encontrar una solución que la sacara de esto.

Reborn saliendo de su ensoñación le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo directamente.

-_Muchas gracias, Reborn _–pensó la pelicastaña con sarcasmo.

-Tsunahime-chan, ¿estás bien? –preguntó una Kyoko preocupada acudiendo su ayuda.

Tsuna simplemente asintió en respuesta aceptando la ayuda de su amiga. Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando cada vez más a los otros, y era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

Tanto sus guardianes del sol, lluvia y tormenta como los chicos del Shimon se sonrojaron ante el aire inocente y sensual que denotaba Tsuna por el estreno de su bikini.

A Gokudera casi se le sangra la nariz, Yamamoto sonrió como idiota mientras Ryôhei quedó boquiabierto con ojos bien aturdidos.

Mientras Enma con un sonrojo mucho más oscuro que el tono de su cabello, Rauji junto con Kaoru y Kôyô evadieron su vista hacia otra parte aunque la tonalidad roja era mucho más prominente y Julie sonreía mucho más bobo que nunca siendo recompensado por un combo de golpes de parte de Adelheid.

-Hahi! Tsunahime-chan te ves muy kawai! –exclamó Haru con emoción.

-Te ves bastante bien, jefe –alagó Chrome con timidez debido al sonrojo de su rostro.

Lambo simplemente se rió sin saber quién era aún mientras I-pin le regañaba por su mala educación.

-Tsuna-nee ese bikini te hace lucir muy linda –habló Fuuta con una sonrisa.

-M-muchas gracias, todos –agradeció Tsuna con un sonrojo que la hizo lucir mucho más adorable que nunca, provocando que la mayor parte de la comunidad masculina la miraran con perversión claro sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Muy lejos de la mayoría, se encontraban los Varia disfrutando de la playa. No como lo hacían la mayoría, si diversión era algo de su idioma. Xanxus se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras Levi le abanicaba todo lo posible con tal que su jefe estuviera lo más fresco posible, Squalo presumía su espada a los peces del mar, Lussuria (no hace falta detalles) quizás luciendo bajo el sol, Belphegor y Mammon apostando mientras observaba cada rincón de la playa con binoculares para ver si había algo más interesante.

-shishishi, así que la jefa Vongola está luciendo su arma mortal para sus perros falderos –habló Bel con su burlona sonrisita.

-Al parecer la estudiante de Reborn sería una gran anfitriona, imagínate cuanto dinero me ganaría –Mammon con sus codiciosos sueños.

-Tú y tus sueños con el dinero, el príncipe quiere entretenerse con algo más divertido shishi –

Y así el plan de Bel se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p>Tsuna había decidido dar un respiro de descanso luego de haber jugado al vóley playa con sus amigos, tenía que admitir que había sido muy divertido. Había formado equipo con Gokudera y Kyoko contra Yamamoto y Haru, además de acordarse el intercambio de insultos de Haru y Gokudera pudo notar una vez más el sonrojo de sus guardianes junto con los Shimon.<p>

¿Será por el calor o el sol era demasiado intenso en la playa?

Fue un rato a los vestidores donde estaban conectados con los baños muy cerca de la playa. Colocándose la camisa que antes lo tenía puesta, al menos no lo había perdido después de la sorpresita que le regaló su tutor hitman.

Suspiró, Reborn jamás cambiará ni aunque supo que era de género opuesto. En serio, siempre seguirá tratándola como una muñeca de trapo.

Llegando finalmente a los vestidores para darse una ducha, pudo notar que alguien interponía en la entrada.

Y esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que Belphegor de los Varia. Obviamente nunca había interactuado con él, más eso no significa que no haya notado la tensión que había entre él y su guardián de la tormenta.

Parecía que Gokudera no toleraba a cualquiera que poseyera naturaleza arrogante como Hibari, Mukuro por ejemplo.

-Buenas Jefa Vongola, tienes un minuto –preguntó con su típica amplia sonrisa.

-Tengo que cambiarme, además es el vestidor de mujeres. Si me disculpa, Belphegor-san –Tsuna trataba de convencer que se fuera, pero al parecer era inútil.

-Aha –movió el dedo en señal de negación- Dime Bel-sama o príncipe-sama.

-¿De qué quiere hablar? –preguntó Tsuna sin mostrar signos de molestia.

-El príncipe después de ver tu aspecto seductor quiera pasar tiempo contigo en lugar de estar con la banda de plebeyos–pronunció acercándose hacia la pelicastaña, quien retrocedió unos pasos para evitar su cercanía- Vamos no es necesario que te pongas tímida.

Click!

Era Reborn delante de Bel apuntándolo con su pistola verde.

-Belphegor, me importa una mierda quien seas. No permitiré que te acerques con intenciones sucias hacia mi estudiante –las palabras pronunciadas por el arcobaleno del sol dio escalofríos en la espina dorsal del guardián de la tormenta de Varia aunque lo escondió bien para no estropear su orgullo.

Tsuna abrió los ojos incrédula. Acaso ¿su tutor sádico la estaba defendiendo? Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no podía evitar sentir los latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué empezaba a sentir esto por un bebé?

-O bien, al menos quiero _algo_ de ella –

-Belphegor –gruñó Reborn, sus dedos estaban tentados a apretar el gatillo.

El rubio le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Tsuna haciendo que esta se estremeciera, lo último que se pudo escuchar de lejos fue la risita de Bel hasta ya no ser captador por los oídos de los presentes.

León volvió a tomar forma de camaleón posándose en la cabeza de su amo.

-Dame, Tsuna ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó con la cabeza inclinada para no mostrar su expresión a su alumna.

-Sí –asintió con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que tengas cuidado, te das cuenta que al volverte una chica ha ocurrido muchos problemas con los hombres. Para la próxima no andes sola por aquí, puede ser peligroso –advirtió.

Tsunahime se quedó mirándolo, acaso Reborn ¿se preocupaba por ella? Es la primera vez que había visto a su tutor ponerse así, claro además de haberlo visto serio en varias ocasiones.

-Gracias, Reborn –sonrió Tsuna con agradecimiento, el infante sicario se le quedó mirando por unos segundos para después darse la vuelta para irse.

-Ten en cuenta que si ocurriera otro problema causado por ti, no tendré piedad en darte uno de mis duros entrenamientos –

Tsuna inclinó la cabeza de manera automática, quizás no. ¿Por qué siempre Reborn le culpaba de los líos que ocurrían?

Antes de poder recriminarle, su tutor ya se había ido. Suspiró para luego entrar al vestidor con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro del hotel, se encontraba en su respectiva habitación donde compartía con Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y por supuesto Reborn. Mientras en otra puerta, dormían Haru, Kyoko y Chrome.<p>

Ahora de noche, supuso que los niños estarían jugando. Igual los conocía bien, estaba acostumbrada de ellos además ellos la consideraron como su ahora hermana mayor, por suerte la relación nada ha cambiado la vinculación seguía intacta. Era increíble que a pesar de ser pequeños la aceptaron tal cual como era, excepto Lambo que aun afirmaba que era chico disfrazado de niña.

Lambo era un niño aún, bueno I-pin tenía la misma edad y lo había entendido bien su cambio de género.

-¿Quieren jugar a algo divertido? –preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia sus tres pequeños hermanos.

-Lambo-san quiere jugar video juegos con Tsuna-nii –gritó el pequeño pelinegro con entusiasmo.

-Lambo, Tsuna-nii es Tsuna-nee –regañó I-pin junto con Fuuta por enésima vez pero al parecer Lambo tenía una cabeza dura.

-¿Qué dicen?, Lambo-san nunca está equivocado –contraatacó aunque muy en el fondo estaba por llorar.

-Lambo, no llores. Puede que no lo hayas notado pero soy una chica, ¿ves? –alzó el pequeño Bovino lo suficiente para que no llorara y notara su cambio.

-Alala, Tsuna-nii en serio que tienes pechos –preguntó curioso sin siquiera alterarse de su vergonzosa cuestión. La pelicastaña sonrió un poco incómoda para darle un "sí" como respuesta.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el pequeño bovino se hecho a reír.

-Nyajaja, Tsuna-nee tiene par de melones –rió tras notar que el busto de la pelicastaña eran más grandes que los de Haru o Kyoko.

-Lambo no seas grosero con Tsuna-nee, sus pechos no se ven para nada mal –halagó I-pin sin darse cuenta que su hermana mayor se sonrojaba más.

-Tsuna-nee, en serio son similares a los de Bianchi-nee –

Si todo el mundo observaran a Tsuna, podía jurar que su rostro tenía el tono de un tomate encendido hasta las orejas.

Una pregunta comenzó a formularse en su mente.

¿Qué diablos pensaban los niños en la actualidad?

Después de jugar a los videojuegos y a los juegos de mesa, Tsuna había decidido que era hora de darse un baño, ignorando las protestas de Lambo.

La bañera se encontraba llena de agua caliente contando también juguetes divertidos como el pulpo de goma que escupe burbujas, barcos coloridos y sobre todo animalitos de goma con colores brillantes. Después de enjuagarlos con agua, Fuuta e I-pin jugaban en la bañera mientras Tsuna envuelta con una toalla terminaba de enjuagarle el cabello de Lambo para luego meterlo en la bañera también.

Tsuna decidió estirarse por un momento para relajar sus músculos.

-Si te relajas de esa manera, podrías ser atacada de manera inesperada por un extraño –

Tsuna viró su vista hacia su recién llegado tutor desnudo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Reborn la mira y sonríe.

-¿Qué? Un bebé como yo no puede bañarse solo sin ayuda –

_Mentiroso sabes hacer todo por ti mismo, hasta sacar la basura quizás._

-Dame-Tsuna, deja de pensar en ridiculeces y ponte a limpiar mi espalda –Reborn se sentó en la banca del baño esperando que su alumna cumpliera su labor.

La susodicha suspiró en derrota.

Tomó la esponja mojada con agua para en el instante verterla jabón liquido, luego mira a Reborn. La verdad se puso incómodo para ella.

En los momentos anteriores cuando era un chico solía bañar junto con Lambo, Fuuta y Reborn, los dos primeros mencionados nunca ha tenido problema cuando descubrió su otro género pero con el último…pese a que siempre se habían bañado juntos (evitando que éste viera su desnudez, claro) no sabía la razón del porqué sentía un aire de incomodidad nublando en los ambientes en que se encontraban.

Suspirando, puso en marcha su trabajo. Frota la esponja enjabonada en la pequeña espalda de su tutor comienza a fregar con suavidad, el pequeño hitman sintió sus hombros relajarse inclinando hacia adelante. Tsuna al notarlo comienza restregar con fuerza pero aplicando suavidad siempre, una vez hecho esto coloca a Reborn en su regazo después de haber alcanzado el champu.

El infante se había sorprendido de su acción repentina pero no ha dicho nada en absoluto, dejando que su estudiante hiciera el trabajo de lavarle el cabello. Podía decir que le trababa con suavidad a pesar de su trato con el entrenamiento.

Tsuna masajeaba con sumo cuidado el cabello erizado de Reborn, era increíble que a pesar de las puntas erizadas era extremadamente suave comparada al de una seda. Casi grita cuando sintió a León caminar en su brazo, pero luego sonrió como gesto de disculpa colocándolo en la mano de su dueño.

Reborn suspiraba feliz, Tsuna lo miró. Había muchas formas en las que describía a su sádico tutor, una parte de ella ya se había acostumbrado a su peligrosa presencia contando también su manera de actuar y los entrenamientos que consumían toda su energía, estaba agradecida que siguiera asesorándola pese a sus quejas anteriores. Imaginarse su futuro sin Reborn, era una cosa que menos quería y eso la hizo entender claramente lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Terminados de asearse y limpiarse los dientes, se dispuso a leer un cuento antes de dormir una vez ya arropados los niños en sus camas.

-Ne-chan…zzzzz…la mejor…zzzzz… -Lambo ya se había quedado dormido, Tsuna sonrió con gracia suave mientras le daba un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

Le había dado también a Fuuta y luego a I-pin en la mejilla, dieron todos buenas noches para luego dormirse.

Antes que Reborn se durmiera, Tsuna le dio buenas noches en la frente y también a León.

El arcobaleno del sol se quedó duro unos minutos, colocó su mano en la frente donde su alumna lo había besado. La verdad eso fue sorpresivo e inesperado, en los meses pasados justo después de que Tsuna se haya convertido en chica nunca había recibido sus besos de buenas noches.

Además de eso, a diferencia de todos los besos que había recibido de parte de sus anteriores amantes eran suaves y dulces, a pesar de no haberlos probado podía jurar que esos besos serían deliciosos.

De repente sentía su corazón, por primera vez latir con fuerza y sus mejillas tornarse más calientes que nunca.

¿Qué era esta sensación tan extraña?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Estuve pensando mucho del capi y la verdad espero que les hayan gustado. Gracias a los que me han enviado Reviews estuve totalmente motivada a seguir escribiendolo, muchas gracias a todos!<strong>

**Tuve ciertos inconvenientes debido al comienzo de mis clases, además de darme flojera en escribir. Plis espero que me perdón, prometo que no me tardaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Aprovecharé de mis días sin clases o días libres para seguir escribiendo. Además estoy ayudando a mi hermana en sus proyectos de fic's además yo también estoy pensando que fanfic's puedo publicar, espero que todavía mis ideas estén al aire porque de vez en cuando puedo tener cabeza dura. jeje**

**Bueno, en este capi parece que me dediqué más a Reborn! Es la primera vez que hago un harem, para responder a las cuestiones de algunos esto es señal de que integraré también a los Arcobaleno, bueno algunos de ellos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Matta Ne!**


End file.
